


Half Blood Tales

by theunseeliemperoress



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunseeliemperoress/pseuds/theunseeliemperoress
Summary: This is where I'll archive all the short fics I write for the pjo/hoo/toa fandom (and maybe later the Kane Chronicles and Magnus Chase series once I've actually read those)
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Clarisse grimaced as she glanced over at the clock. Chris had texted her telling her he was heading home ages ago. She had replied with one word; Pizza. It was Friday, take out night, and she’d really been craving pizza. Now though she wasn’t so sure. She’d been getting spasms of pain in her stomach for a while now and they’d been gradually getting worse. Eventually the current wave of pain came to a stop.

‘What’s taking him?’ she muttered to herself. Though she would never admit it to anyone she did get panicky whenever Chris was late. She was about to reach for her phone to see if he’d sent another text, maybe to tell her the pizza place was packed, when she was hit by another spasm of pain. It was no good she was going to have to take some pain meds. Gritting her teeth and doing her best to ignore the pain she pulled herself to her feet and made her way upstairs, grabbing her phone as she went. She had just reached the top of the stairs when she felt something wet running down her legs. For a moment she stood frozen too scared to look down.  
When she did look she saw her tracksuit was soaked and a puddle of clear liquid was on the floorboards. Oh no, she thought. No, no, no, no, no, no! She walked past the puddle to the bathroom, stopping to bend double when another wave of pain hit her. Once in the bathroom she closed the door behind her staggered to the bath and sat down her back against the side. Tilting her head back she stared at the ceiling.   
  
‘Please gods,’ she muttered. ‘Don’t let this be what I think it is.’ She couldn’t be pregnant. She didn’t even want kids, neither did Chris. They’d discussed it before they’d even gotten married. And now here she was sitting on the bathroom floor having contractions with no idea as to where he was. During a rest period between contraptions she sent another text; Forget food. Come home now. Hurry. For what seemed like hours she sat there, checking her phone whenever her contraptions stopped. She knew she should go to hospital, but she really didn’t want to go alone. Blinking back tears she ran a hand through her hair. Normally she was good with pain, but this was more than she was used to, and the stress of not knowing what she was going to do was not helping. Glancing at her phone once again this time she’d gotten a reply; on my way. Better late than never she thought. Though she doubted she could hold on much longer.

***

When Chris pulled into the drive he could see the bathroom light was on. Hurriedly he climbed out of the car and raced up the front steps and through the door.   
  
‘Clarisse!?’ he called. No response, though he could hear a muffled sound coming from upstairs. Heart pounding he started to make his way to the stairs. Halfway up the stairs he froze. Now the sound was unmistakable. Now running full pelt he raced towards the bathroom, nearly going flying on a wet patch on the floor, and burst through the door. Sat there on the floor was Clarisse cradling a newborn baby boy in her arms. Knees shaking he made his way over and sat down next to her.   
  
‘Took you long enough,’ she said turning to look at him, a small smile on her face.   
  
‘Sorry. Traffic was hell. Though I’m going to hazard a guess your evening’s been worse than mine.’   
  
‘That guess would be correct.’ For a moment they just sat there as Chris stroked the baby’s cheek.   
  
‘We have a son,’ he said not sure what else to say.   
  
‘Yeah,’ Clarisse agreed. ‘I guess we do.’   
  
‘He’s going to need a name.’   
  
‘I keep wanting to call him Leeroy,’ she looked over to Chris. ‘How does that sound to you? Leroy Rodriguez.’ Chris smiled at her.   
  
‘Sounds perfect.’


	2. Closets Full of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three year old Percy thinks there's a monster in his closet.

‘Mommy, mommy!’ Sally woke with a jolt and leapt out of bed. Nearly colliding with the doorframe, she raced to Percy’s room her heart pounding like it was a prisoner inside her chest. Opening his bedroom door she quickly looked around to see if there was anyone or anything there. The room was lit up by the nightlight she kept plugged in by the door so she could see everything clearly; the old laundry basket where they kept Percy’s toys, the shelf of stuffed animals, the old closet with its broken shelf inside and Percy’s toddler bed. Percy was sat up in bed clutching his toy shark to his chest eyes wide with fear.   
  
‘It’s okay baby mommy’s here,’ Sally reassured him sitting down on the floor next to him and petting his hair. Percy just kept staring at the closet.

‘What’s wrong baby?’

‘Monster,’ Percy replied pointing to the wardrobe. Sally felt her heart suddenly drop to the bottom of her stomach.

‘Well I’d better have a word with this monster,’ she said forcing her voice to keep steady. She stood up and started making her way towards the closet. It was probably nothing, every kid thinks there’s a monster in their closet, or under their bed. But Percy wasn’t every kid, she had always known that, and she still had nightmares after finding a dead snake in his crib. When she reached the closet she stopped. She wanted to stall but she didn’t want Percy to see she was afraid, so she turned round and gave him a reassuring smile, before turning back to the closet. Trying but failing to stop her hands from shaking she reached for the handle and began to pry the door open. Nothing. Apart from Percy’s clothes it was completely empty. Sally breathed a sigh of relief; it was all in his head. But then again it might not be, she thought.

‘Well Percy it seems your screaming must have scared the monster off. Still I think you should sleep with me tonight, just to be safe.’ She picked him up and carried him, and Sharky, to her room before tucking him into her bed before climbing in herself and holding him close. It took a while for her to settle him down. He kept pointing at the dinosaurs on his pyjamas and asking her ‘What’s that?’, a game they often played before bed, and making Sharky swim on the bed covers. Eventually though Sally got him to lie down lay next to him humming a folk song until she was certain he was asleep. She sat there watching his chest rise and fall, stroking his hand which he’d thrown over his head. He looked so peaceful it broke her heart knowing it could never last.

‘One day you’ll have to be brave enough to face the monsters on your own,’ she whispered to him.

‘One day, but not tonight, not just yet. For now I’ll be brave for you.’


End file.
